1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compact lighting devices, and more particularly, to a compact lighting device for selective illuminating a desired area.
2. Description of the Related Art
Compact computers and video game devices having video viewing screens are becoming more and more popular and typically comprise hand-held portable, battery-operated devices. The viewing screen is typically a liquid crystal display (LCD) that is generally flat and displays information and or provides the screen for playing video games. Such compact computers and video games may include, but are not limited to: calculators, computer video games, lap top computers, and other computers where a variety of software is employed. In particular, compact video games, such as the compact video game systems known as GAME BOY(trademark), GAME BOY POCKET(trademark) and GAME BOY COLOR(trademark) (Trademarks of Nintendo of America), are completely self-sustained video game systems which may be operated by interchangeably employing a collection from a library of software game packs. These Nintendo video game systems provide a compact, self-contained, battery-operated, portable hand-held computer with a cross key joy stick (directional-pad or D-pad) to operate the game, start and select buttons, action buttons and an LCD-type screen, together with volume controls so as to display and enable the user to display images and play games.
While video display screens are employed and typically include a flat LCD-type screen, such LCD-type display screens are often difficult to observe by the user in partial or low light conditions, such as, for example, automobiles, planes, trains, buses, and the like due to the lack of illumination on the LCD screen to permit suitable contrast during use.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,091,832 and 5,325,280 show a light apparatus for use with compact computer screens. As shown and described, the body includes an open video space designed to be the same size as the LCD video screen of the compact computer apparatus. The body includes a pair of sloped or angled white colored side panels and a top and bottom side panel and the white or light colored extending directly generally perpendicular to the video screen rather than sloped as illustrated for the side panels. The top side panel is integral with and extends from the bottom molded section of the body when the body sections are matingly engaged to form the body, the top panel with the panels on the top section then form a rectangular, open video viewing space of the apparatus.
The light apparatus includes a pair of light bulbs placed on either side of sloping panels and which side panels also include a short, solid, upward extending light shield so as to prevent the direct glare of the light bulbs onto the LCD screen and to provide for indirect lighting through reflection on the light-colored side panels onto the LCD viewing screen.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,117,339 and 5,165,779 disclose combined light and magnifier devices for hand-held computers with video screens. Each of these patents show a battery operated light assembly that is mounted to a separate assembly mounted adjacent the view screen and spaced from the magnifier lens. The devices shown in these patents are adapted to provide a screen magnifier while also providing additional light to the screen for playing in low light conditions.
Unfortunately, the use of an LCD screen in these hand-held video game devices makes the illumination of the same difficult. The primary reason for this difficulty is due to the fact that the plastic cover to the actual LCD screen is generally of a high-gloss finish, and as such has a tendency to reflect light. This reflection of light primarily occurs when the light shines substantially directly onto the screen, and thus, the high-gloss screen cover prevents the light from penetrating the cover and thereby illuminating the LCD screen.
In all of the aforementioned patents, the lighting assemblies utilize various different light sources that are generally directed toward the screen. The use of white or light colored frame sides is implemented in an effort to diffuse the light before projected onto the screen, however, neither the white or light colored sides of the frame prevent spotting or xe2x80x9chot spotsxe2x80x9d caused by the illumination of the light source immediately adjacent the viewing screen or even worse, when positioned so as to project light directly at the viewing screen. As such, the light source, in the area of disposition, causes a glare spot or xe2x80x9chot spotxe2x80x9d on the high-gloss glass cover to the actual LCD display screen. Thus, the user""s view is obstructed and not increased in these hot spot areas. Furthermore, dark spots are created on the screen where the additional light is not effectively distributed across the screen. In view of these drawbacks of the prior art patents, it would be desirable to provide a lighting assembly for a hand-held computer gaming device that does not have any screen xe2x80x9chot spotsxe2x80x9d or dark spots, and actually works to increase the viewing of the display screen.
In addition, book lights or portable reading lamps all operate on the principle of selectively disposing a light source, such as, for example, a light bulb in a position over the area to be illuminated. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,598,340, 4,581,684, 5,280,416 and 5,695,271 all disclose various reading light assemblies where the light source is adjustable so as to be positioned over the area to be illuminated. In each of these prior art devices, the light source generates light that is not evenly dispersed across the desired area and also requires constant maneuvering by the user to accommodate their use of the device.
Other light devices such as those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,183,324 and 5,379,201 also dispose the light source adjacent the area to be illuminated and as such suffer the same consequences of hot and dark spots as previously described with respect to the hand held video game devices.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an improved lighting assembly for hand-held video games that does not cause xe2x80x9chot spotxe2x80x9d or other glaring effects from the use of light source to illuminate the LCD display.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide an improved lighting assembly for hand-held video games that effectively utilizes reflection techniques to efficiently illuminate the LCD display screen of the game device.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an accessory lighting device that effectively utilizes reflection techniques to efficiently illuminate the desired area.
This and other objects are achieved in accordance with an embodiment of the present invention in which a light assembly for use in enhancing the view of a compact computer video screen includes a base portion adapted to fit over a top edge of the compact computer device. An upward extension is pivotally connected to the base portion and a reflector housing is pivotally connected to the upward extension. A light source is disposed within a recess in the upward extension and positioned so as to direct light away from the video screen. A reflector is disposed on the underside of the reflector housing and is adapted to reflect light from the light source downward toward the video screen. Through the variable positioning of the upward extension and reflector housing (via the pivotal connections) the user can selectively adjust the amount of light reflected down onto the video display screen.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a light assembly for use in enhancing the view of a user selected area includes a light source disposed so as to substantially direct light in a direction away from the user selected area and a reflector adjustable positioned to intercept the light from the light source and redirect it (i.e., reflect it) back toward the user selected area. With this configuration, the light dispersion on the user selected area is more evenly distributed in a diffused manner. This reflection technique for the compact of portable light source increases the scope of applications for such a light device and provides superior illuminating features.
Other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. It is to be understood, however, that the drawings are designed solely for purposes of illustration and not as a definition of the limits of the invention, for which reference should be made to the appended claims. It should be further understood that the drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale and that, unless otherwise indicated, they are merely intended to conceptually illustrate the structures and procedures described herein.